


Ms. Luthor is Very Busy.

by littlenerdhottie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, He can't remember Jess' name, I like to headcanon that Jess is a hardcore Supercorp shipper, I saw a post and thought I had to write it, Lena's ex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenerdhottie/pseuds/littlenerdhottie
Summary: In which Lena's ex comes to visit her at L-Corp only to be told by Jess that Lena's very busy and that he should wait but then Kara shows up and just walks past Jess and into Lena's office. Dudebro's like wtf??





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw an [ask](http://suprcorp.tumblr.com/post/157922955163) on Tumblr and I wrote it. I wrote it kinda quick so if there be any grammar mistakes and other stuffs

He tried to charm his way in to see Lena. That was probably one the reasons why he’s sitting here now twiddling his thumbs rather than being in his ex’s office right now. Lena’s secretary Jane ( or was it Jen?) had glared at him and sharply said “Ms. Luthor is very busy. Please have a seat and I’ll let you know when she can see you.”

 

The statement, he now understood, was completely warranted. He didn’t make an appointment. He didn’t even really call. So when her secretary tells him that Lena’s busy and that he needs to wait outside her office he accepts it. That is until _she_ shows up.

 

She comes rushing in blonde hair flowing around her shoulders and glasses almost slipping off her face. She seems to really like pastel colors. She’s also carrying what appears to be a brown take-out bag. He sees her adjust her glasses as she walks towards where he’s seated next to Julia’s(?) desk. She smiles at him as she passes. He smiles back and gives her a small nod. He watches her walk towards Lena’s secretary’s desk in a bit of a rush. He expects her to walk up to her and tell her her name just like he had and she would have to wait just like he is doing right now.

 

But it never happens.

 

The blonde woman just breezes past Jasmine (he still can’t remember) while giving her a small “Hi Jess!” before she goes towards Lena’s office doors. The woman pauses for a second though and he smirks thinking that she’s finally realized her faux pas and has to wait with him. She turns around and walks back to Jess’ (according to the blonde woman) desk and smiles at her while opening the brown bag that she held.

 

“I got you some spring rolls and chow mien. Secretaries need to eat too,” she smiles sweetly as she pulls out two take-out boxes.

 

“Aw, Kara you’re an angel! Thank you so much! I’m starving!” Jess takes the boxes from her and smiles back.

 

Kara then gives a nod and turns back around to slip into Lena’s office.

 

He looks incredulously between Lena’s secretary and the door that just closed.

 

“I thought Lena was busy.”

 

“She is.”

 

“Then why was _she_ allowed to go in there?”

 

“Ms. Danvers has full access to Ms. Luthor’s office. Orders from Ms. Luthor herself.”

 

His mouth hangs open as he stares at Jess who’s opening the take-out boxes Kara’s given her.

 

“So will I be able to see her next?”

 

“Ms. Luthor is very busy and I’ll let you know when she’ll be able to see you.”

 

He throws his hands up in frustration and slinks back down into his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jess smirks as she puts some noodles in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> HA I love Jess.


End file.
